Truth Or Dare?
by Scarlet R. Flame
Summary: My first one-shot. Jalec, of course. Rated M for slash. Jace never saw what was in front of him the whole time until he almost lost it.


**A/N: This is my first one-shot and the first time writing smut. Slash and boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: No, I am not Cassandra Clare, thank you very much.

* * *

**Truth Or Dare?**

"Truth or dare?" Jace asked.

"Truth," Alec said immediately. He'd learned from past experiences what not to do when it came to playing this game with his parabatai. Of course, when it came to Jace, both options could be equally dangerous. Or embarrassing. Or both. As if on cue, his face reddened.

Jace smirked. "Okay," he said. "What are you thinking about right now?"

The question caught Alec off guard. "Huh?"

Jace's smirk got wider. "You were blushing just a second ago," he explained. "What made you blush?"

"_Uh_..." If possible, Alec's face heated up even more.

Jace leaned in close, so close that Alec could feel his breath on his face. "Come on," Jace chided softly. "It's just a game."

_Of course it's just a game, _Alec wanted to say._ Everything's just a game to you. _Instead, he bit back his words and said, "I was thinking about... um, a book I read the other day. Horrible writing, really. Just loads and loads of-"

Suddenly, Jace pounced on him, pinning him to the wooden floor. It wasn't fair, Alec thought, that though _he_ was the taller and older one, _Jace_ was the stronger and faster one. "You weren't thinking about a book," Jace said in a husky voice. "Don't bother lying."

Not for the first time, Alec cursed his inability to lie. "Well, I, um-"

"Yes?" Jace leaned impossibly close now, so close that Alec wondered whether the other boy knew he was just toying with Alec's emotions. His breath hitched.

"Jeez, Jace, give a man some breathing space," he managed to say. Alec was proud to have been able to say something other than a stutter.

Silently, Jace laughed above him, his body shaking slightly. "I _would_ move," he whispered, in that same golden voice, "but what would be the fun in that?"

"_Please_," Alec pleaded. His hands and feet were cold from the ground, except for his face, which was probably now the same temperature Maryse roasted dinner meat with. Jace noticed this.

"You're cold," he said, a rare look of concern crossing his face. Gently, he got up, stretching a hand out to Alec. The raven haired boy took the warm gesture. Jace led them to Alec's bed – which was still undone – and pushed Alec softly on to it. Once more, he took it upon himself to pin the older boy down.

"_Jace_," Alec whispered. "Someone might come in, or they might–" He was cut short by a pair of lips, slightly chapped but still soft, pressing down onto his own.

"Shhhh," Jace whispered. He pulled Alec up by the shirt, straddling himself on the other boy's legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Alec whispered, a little more urgently this time. The trouble they would get into if anyone saw them…

A sigh colored the air. "Don't tell me you haven't been wanting this too," Jace said. "I can practically _see_ the lust in your eyes." He leaned in and simply rest his head on Alec's chest.

"But Clary…" Alec hated himself for it, but he felt Jace stiffen.

"Clary," Jace breathed. "Oh Clary."

"Your girlfriend," Alec whispered. He didn't want this moment to end, Jace sitting on top of him, subconsciously rubbing against him. But he felt like he was betraying Jace, in an odd way. Betraying what might have been.

"Clary," Jace said, in a surprisingly tight voice, "I found this afternoon, laughing and talking and practically drooling over another boy in the park. I left them to it."

"You don't know for sure that she was cheating on you," Alec tried to reason.

Jace shook his head. "I saw them kissing."

"I don't want to be your rebound," Alec said softly. "You have no idea how much it hurts."

Jace started to kiss Alec's chin lightly, but the older boy jerked his face away. A hurt expression painted Jace's face, but Alec's anger took the better of him. "How could you?" he asked, impatiently wiping a tear from his eye. "I loved you for all these years, and never once did you–" His voice cracked.

"Please," he croaked. "Tell me it's all a dream and when I wake up, everything will be back to normal. For better or for worse." He slowly stood up, bringing Jace up with him as well.

"You know why I never said anything?" Jace asked. "Why I never _did_ anything?"

Numbly, Alec shook his head.

"It took the stupid red head for me to finally realize it," Jace whispered, the pain clear in his eyes – though where the pain was from, Clary's betrayal or his own rejection, he wasn't sure. "The person I loved – who truly loved me back – had been placed, by some miracle, right in front of me, and I never saw it. I was an idiot. I'd taken you for granted, but you know what they say. You don't know what you have until you lose it. Dating Clary – going steady with her, I mean – showed me that I'd lost some part of myself to get her. She was a simple crush, though, and now the feelings for her have faded. Please, Alec." He looked up at Alec with pleading eyes. "Believe me. I love you."

Alec wanted to believe him, especially after that beautiful speech, but the guy had practically ignored him for seven years, ripping his heart out over and over again with every one night stand, every one week girlfriend. And now, when Jace had finally come to accept his emotions, he expected Alec to just waltz into his arms. _No_.

Unable to say anything, he turned away to face the mirror, ignoring the single tear that fell to the corner of his lip.

"Let me prove it to you," Jace said. His voice was unbelievably soft and vulnerable and –

Warm arms wrapped around his waist. Jace kissed his neck, making his way up and slowly turning Alec around. The kisses trailed into his chin, going higher and higher until they reached over his jaw and onto the corner of Alec's mouth, waiting. Waiting as if for permission – and Jace never asked for permission.

Alec's face twitched, and in an instant, he was kissing Jace, all the self-denial and bitterness drawing out of him as their kiss grew deeper. He stroked Jace's soft golden hair, closed his eyes and let himself feel Jace underneath the thin gray shirt he was wearing, let himself live the dream he'd dreamt forever.

And Jace – thank god – only pushed himself deeper into Alec, kissing and moaning and kissing some more. In one fluid motion, he lifted the shirt off Alec and let his hands wander about on Alec, shoving him somewhat roughly onto the wall next to the bed. Alec had some _serious_ abs.

Alec moaned, not getting enough of it, until suddenly Jace pulled away. "Wha…?"

"I told you I would prove it to you," Jace said, his eyes burning with desire. "Can I?"

Unsure of what the other boy had in mind, Alec nodded, earning himself an easy smile from Jace. The younger boy resumed kissing Alec again, but Alec could feel something rubbing against his jeans. For a second, he opened his eyes, and what he saw made him almost stop breathing. Jace was fumbling with the button on his jeans. _His_ Jace. _His_ jeans.

Slowly, he lifted Jace's shirt, pausing in his kissing to lift the thin material over the other boy's golden halo of a head. He threw the shirt to some unknown corner on the floor, and then turned his attention back to kissing Jace, who pushed Alec back onto his bed. The golden boy fell right on top of Alec, his fingers working hard to unzip the jeans and lower them, until finally, they were off. Alec noticed the change immediately and undid Jace's drawstring workout pants, letting the article of clothing fall to the ground.

Jace, still kissing Alec, straddled the raven haired boy once more, pulling Alec up. Once again, Alec wondered what the other boy had in mind.

His question was quickly answered when Jace stopped his kisses and knelt on the floor in between Alec's two legs, pushing them slightly apart. His fingers played around the edge of Alec's boxers, again, he was waiting for the other boy's consent. Wide-eyed, Alec nodded almost imperceptibly, his breath quickening. Jace's own breath quickened too, as his heart started to beat louder. Steady, but loud. Still, Jace trusted his hands - the steady hands that had never failed him - to do what was right. He let instinct take over and pulled Alec's boxers down, until they were lying on the rug in front of Alec's bed.

Then, before Alec could process a thought, Jace took the painfully hard and stiff cock in his hands. He rubbed it a couple times, giving a little warmth to the thing, and then licked it from the tip of the head to the shaft. Alec shivered, and although it was from the _good_ feeling he got, Jace must have interpreted it as a sign of coldness, because the next thing he knew, his cock was engulfed in something wet and moist - Jace's mouth.

Slowly, Jace sucked it, experimentally going deeper each time, until finally, he got to the absolute end. He was almost gagging now, but he didn't care - if this was what it took to earn Alec's trust, then that's what he would do. Alec, oblivious to his discomfort, was arching his back, thrusting slightly into Jace's mouth, on his face an expression of ecstasy. He grabbed the back of Jace's hair and pumped his throbbing cock into the moist opening. Jace took it all, obediently sucking every last centimeter.

Suddenly, Alec's cock felt different. He'd never felt this before, but abruptly, a bright white liquid almost _erupted_ from his cock, and Jace - oh Jace - swallowed every last drop, gulping through as many as five, six, seven times. When it was finally over, Alec opened his eyes and saw Jace looking a little queasy, kneeling there on the ground. Gently, he pulled the boy up and into his bare chest, stroking his firm golden back. "My turn," he whispered.

Jace shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "You don't have to."

"It's okay, I want to," Alec said, and then kneeled on the ground. Jace stayed standing, so Alec quickly slipped the other boy's penguin printed boxer onto the ground. Then, before he could change his mind, Alec took Jace's cock and licked the tip, circling his tongue around the small hole. By the angel, it was huge - probably about nine or ten inches, but if Jace had done this for Alec, it was only fair for him to do the same.

"Are you sure about this?" Jace asked softly.

In answer, Alec took the blond's cock and slowly placed it in his mouth, letting his tongue and cheeks get used to the feeling of something this large bit by bit. Jace grabbed a fistful of his hair and rested his other hand on Alec's shoulder, trying not to cry out or thrust into the kneeling boy's moist hole, knowing how uncomfortable the experience could be. But Alec was making it impossible. Alec sucked his cock from the tip to the shaft, on and on and on, until Jace opened his eyes and realized he really _was_ pumping his hips into Alec's mouth. But it was over. Cum flew out of the opening and into Alec's throat. The first half he swallowed, but by the ninth time he swallowed, it really was getting to be too much. Instead, he let the white liquid fly all over him - his cheeks, his face, his shoulder. Panting, he stood up when it was over.

Jace met his mouth with those soft lips again, their tongues exploring each other's mouth with newfound enthusiasm. It was Alec who pulled out of it first. He had no idea why but suddenly it was too much, too much for his first time. The younger boy nodded as though he understood, and the two of them just lay under the covers, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

Jace was the one to break the comfortable silence. "Alec," Jace whispered, his breath still a little short from panting. "You never answered my question."

So, in the secrecy of the dark, Alec snuggled tighter into the blankets and whispered his answer into Jace's ear.

"Well," Jace said. Alec could feel the other boy's amused smile against his cheek. "It looks like we've got that covered."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Suggestions are always welcome, so please review!**


End file.
